Setting
Q: In what time-frame is the game set? A: Star Wars MUSH takes place after the conclusion of original Star Wars Trilogy (Episodes IV-VI). The current in-character year is 27 ABY (After Battle of Yavin, Episode IV) which is 20+ years after the Battle of Endor and the destruction of the second Death Star. Q. What has happened in that time? A: After the Battle of Endor, the Empire retreated into the outer rim territories as many powerful leaders struggled for control over what remained of it. The Rebel Alliance used that time to restore democracy and established the New Republic. Since then, the Empire and the New Republic have fought bitterly, both sides having been brought to the brink of destruction at one time or another. The New Republic has struggled to maintain cohesion, while the Empire has flourished and floundered under a succession of warlords and Emperors. New super-weapons have been developed and destroyed. You can read about all of this in more detail through our timeline. Q. What is the current state of the galaxy? The Galactic Empire, ruled by the enigmatic Alistair Vadim, is once more in control of most of the galaxy after a ruthless military campaign through the core worlds. The New Republic has been driven into exile on Ord Mantell where they work to stabilize their government in their new capital of New Alderaan. The Empire, busy subduing unrest on its conquered worlds, and distracted by internal power-struggles, has failed to deliver the killing blow. The New Republic is beginning to recover, regaining its strength and direction; In the Empire, a new faction is rising, determined to bring the weak rule of Vadim to an end, and restore order to the galaxy. Q. Which factions can I join? Star Wars MUSH features several player-factions. 'Q: Which races are available?' A: Star Wars MUSH supports many aliens from the Star Wars universe including Wookiees, Twi'leks, and many more. Some especially powerful or rare races are restricted to preserve game balance, and must be applied for. A full list of races can be seen here. 'Q: Are there Force Users in the game?' A: Yes! Star Wars MUSH has both Sith and Jedi characters! Their presence is essential to Star Wars, and encounters with the Force can be inspiring or terrifying. In this timeline, both are extremely rare - and very powerful. With great power comes great responsibility and so periodically, the staff will invite interested players to apply for one of these slots. 'Q: Which planets are controlled by which factions?' A: The answer to that is always changing; the Star Wars galaxy is huge, including thousands of habitable worlds. Planets are conquered by, rebel against, secede from and join governments regularly! A number of planets are represented in our game - you can see these, along with which faction currently controls them, with the +politics command. In broad strokes, the Galactic Empire currently controls the Core Systems, the Colonies and roughly half of the mid and outer-rim territories. The New Republic controls the remainder of the Mid and Outer Rim and Corellia. The Corporate Sector Authority controls the Corporate Sector. Neutral and Independent systems are spread far and wide. Of course, planting a flag does not make a planet yours. The true loyalties of the populace may well lie elsewhere. Q: What qualifies as canon? A: Star Wars MUSH predates the majority of the Extended Universe, and has developed along its own path for over twenty years. The movies and most EU material covering the period up until the battle of Endor counts as canon, and can be referenced in-character. See Divergence for more details.